Et l'aurore aux doigts de rose
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: "Au fond de lui-même il se dit souvent que quelqu'un a enfoui un éclat de soleil dans le corps alangui près de lui, qu'il a irradié sa peau mordorée, que ses cheveux en ont pris la couleur, et que le ciel, jaloux, a déposé dans ses iris une partie de son immensité. Et l'immensité du ciel le regarde maintenant, une langueur dans les yeux et les lèvres entrouvertes."


Holà !

C'est avec émotion que je publie ma première fic sur ce fandom... Naruto et moi, c'est une histoire vieille de 12 ans... Qui a commencé à l'école primaire, s'est prolongée jusqu'au collège, avant de cesser au lycée... Un break de quelques années, et me voilà par hasard, sur les bancs de la fac, dans l'ennuis d'un TD douteux, devant un doujinshi qui me remue les tripes tant et si bien que je me retrouve à dévorer à nouveau le manga... Et... Me voici, à votre service ! Alors bon, mon fandom de prédilection c'est One Piece, allez jeter un coup d'œil si ce que j'ai écrit vous plait ;)

Ajourd'hui un petit OS sans prétention, bien citronné par contre ;)

Bonne Lecture !

Bien sûr l'univers, les personnages etc, appartiennent tous Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

 **"Dès que, fille du matin, parut l'Aurore aux doigts de rose..."**

Inspirer… Expirer… Encore. Il entend le drap bruisser et tomber avec légèreté. Il y a son cœur qui pulse doucement dans sa chaire. Il le sent dans ses tempes, dans son cou, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Boom… Boom. Un bruit rassurant. Boom Boom… Il y a cette odeur camphrée, un peu diffuse, il ne la sent pas tout le temps. Elle est mêlée à celle du bois du parquet qui craque parfois dans le silence de la nuit. Il y a ce léger courant d'air qui filtre sous la porte d'entrée aussi et le drap qui a glissé sur sa peau doucement. Il y a une odeur plus forte que les autres, celle du café tout juste prêt. Cette odeur-là lui donne envie de se lever, même s'il n'aime pas ça. Elle est la promesse d'une nouvelle journée où il sera là. D'ailleurs il est là lui aussi.

Il le sait parce qu'il entend le bruit de la douche et qu'il sent une odeur de savon. Il le sait parce qu'il y a des vêtements sur le sol, abandonnés avec désinvolture la veille, un kimono blanc et le obi sombre qui va avec. Il le sait parce que lorsqu'il s'est retourné les draps avaient encore son odeur, capiteuse et fugitive. Il le sait parce qu'il ne partira plus. Il le sait parce que sa chambre avait une atmosphère différente lorsqu'il était là. Plus dense, plus vaporeuse. Il avait l'impression que flottaient des odeurs d'opiacée et qu'un voile engourdissait son esprit.

Enfin, il le sait parce qu'il le voit. Sur le seuil de la porte entrouverte. Il le voit de travers parce que lui-même est toujours étendu sur les draps. Ses yeux voient de travers mais son esprit voit juste. Il voit d'abord les jambes fuselées. Il voit les hanches saillantes où une dernière goutte d'eau vient s'échouer. Il voit le sexe qui repose au milieu de ses poils sombres. Il voit le ventre et imagine les muscles qui se dessinent à l'intérieur, il voit le thorax qui se soulève à chaque inspiration. Il voit les mamelons frissonner au contact de l'air frais. En remontant encore il voit la peau se tendre sur les clavicules et creuser monts et vallées dans son cou jusqu'à son menton. Il voit son visage. Les lèvres un peu sèches et rosées, le nez étroit. Les pommettes légèrement prononcées. Les yeux où brumes et nuages ont élu domicile. Les sourcils arqués qui l'interrogent en silence. Les cheveux alourdis par l'eau de la douche, plus sombres et plus noir que ses yeux. Puis il décide de le voir dans son ensemble. Il reconnait le contraste que produisent la blancheur de sa peu et les ombres de ses cheveux. Les dernières volutes de vapeur de la douche s'évaporent dans les airs. Il s'attend presque à le voir disparaître lui aussi, dans un nuage de fumée, mais il est bien là, à lui faire face sans vraiment comprendre qu'il est l'objet d'une minutieuse contemplation.

Un demi-jour timide se profile à l'horizon et les étoiles pâlissent tour à tour. Il s'avance de quelque pas et ramasse le kimono froissé avant de faire glisser l'étoffe le long de sa peau claire. Il ne ramasse pas la ceinture et vient s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit qui s'affaisse. Sa main s'appuie sur le matelas, près d'un bras à la peau bien plus sombre. Un de ses doigts l'effleure sans en avoir l'air et son épiderme frémis, semble lui murmurer ses envies. Maintenant qu'il est douché et qu'il a bu son café il va s'en aller, mais avant il veut s'asseoir quelques instants et regarder le soleil se lever dans les mèches d'or du jeune homme qui émerge doucement sur le lit. Au fond de lui-même il se dit souvent que quelqu'un a enfoui un éclat de soleil dans le corps alangui près de lui, qu'il a irradié sa peau mordorée, que ses cheveux en ont pris la couleur, et que le ciel, jaloux, a déposé dans ses iris une partie de son immensité.

Et l'immensité du ciel le regarde maintenant, une langueur dans les yeux et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il est beau. Son corps se relève doucement, dans des gestes que la nuit retient encore avec paresse. Le brun ferme les yeux un instant, ébloui par un rayon de soleil, lorsqu'il les rouvre, le jeune homme n'est plus allongé, il n'est plus sur le lit. Il est là, agenouillé face à lui, la marque de l'oreiller imprimée sur sa joue, son short légèrement de travers et son torse nu. Il le regarde toujours mais cette fois ses yeux ne brillent plus à cause du sommeil.

Toujours à genoux il se penche en avant, entre les jambes entrouvertes, et écarte les pans du kimono blanc, découvrant ce qu'il cherche. Ses mains se posent sur les genoux encore humides de la douche et il vient frotter une de ses joues contre la peau fine de la cuisse blanche. Avant de toucher, il sent l'odeur si particulière de son vis-à-vis, gel douche et effluves corporelles, ça l'excite. Il fait remonter avec lenteur l'une de ses mains vers le creux de ses reins et saisit le sexe qui s'y trouve, toujours étonné de la douceur de la peau à cet endroit-là. Il se concentre sur ce qu'il a entre les mains, satisfait de sentir frémir contre sa paume le muscle qui se réveille. Ses yeux se lèvent vers ceux plus sombres qui l'observent depuis le début. Le visage de porcelaine se teinte de rosée et ses lèvres frémissent doucement. Cette vue-là lui plait.

Il monte, décent, serre, desserre, il cajole avec douceur, il sent les veines gonfler sous ses doigts, il sent des spasmes de plaisir. Son visage se rapproche, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent à quelques millimètres d'un gland rougi et gonflé de plaisir, il inspire… Expire par la bouche et il sent se contracter les muscles des jambes à côté de sa tête. Il recommence, une fois, deux fois. Avant de laisser glisser le bout de sa langue sur le haut du sexe d'où perlent quelques gouttes d'un sperme pâteux et amer qui se mélangent à sa salive. Sa bouche s'ouvre un peu plus et il fait pénétrer le gland à l'intérieur, où sa langue continue de glisser sur la chaire tendue et palpitante du sexe maintenant complètement érigé. Il glisse, glisse, glisse le plus possible et remonte. Encore. Sa langue sent les veines qui se dessinent sur la peau, et son gland vient buter contre sa gorge. Il accélère doucement, sa main s'occupe de la base qu'il ne peut prendre dans sa bouche. Elle masse, caresse, s'aventure plus bas aussi… Il sent le long de sa mâchoire un filet de salive qui coule avec indécence et il lève les yeux vers son compagnon.

Lui, il mort ses lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement et il a étendu ses jambes pour être plus à l'aise, il respire avec plus de difficultés maintenant et ses mains viennent fourrager dans les mèches blondes, ses doigts s'y enroulent, dégagent les cheveux qui le gênent dans sa tâche. Il garde donc une main sur le haut de son crâne tandis que l'autre vient se placer derrière sa nuque.

Le blond sent une pression contre sa tête qui accompagne ses mouvements dans un premier temps, puis le force à accélérer, à le prendre plus profondément. Il se laisse faire, laissant échapper des bruits de sucions humides. Il enserre avec plus de pression le membre dans sa bouche provoquant un gémissement incontrôlé de son compagnon. Il ressort la verge de sa bouche quelques instants, il a besoin de reprendre son souffle, ce qui n'a pas l'air de plaire beaucoup au brun qui resserre plus fermement sa poigne dans sa chevelure. Le temps de retrouver sa respiration, il continue de lécher et de masser ce qui se dresse devant lui. Mais l'impatience du brun le force avec plus ou moins de douceur à le reprendre dans sa bouche. Il sent que son compagnon maîtrise de moins en moins la cadence qu'il lui impose, il sent les doigts dans ses cheveux se resserrer et se tendre, il sent sa verge frémir plus fort. Un gémissement plus grave s'échappe des lèvres du brun. Il va bientôt céder, c'est pourquoi le blond lève les yeux, mais une main impérieuse rabaisse son regard. Le blond sourit, le brun ne veut pas être vu en pleine jouissance.

Sa langue humide s'enroule autour du gland tandis qu'il aspire avec plus d'entrain la verge de son ami qui chancelle un peu. Encore un va et vient, un autre, puis un autre…

« Arrrrrg » Entend-il à travers les bruits de succions. Et puis il sent les mains du brun appuyer avec force contre sa tête et un premier jet de sperme s'enfonce dans sa gorge, puis un second, un troisième, avec moins de force cette-fois. Le brun maintient la pression quelques secondes avant de relâcher les cheveux de son compagnon qui s'éloigne de quelques centimètres, libérant le sexe et ce qui continue de s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour finir sur le sol. « Épais » pense le blond alors que ça coule le long de sa gorge et dans sa bouche. Il s'assoie sur le sol et s'appuie en arrière sur ses mains, passant distraitement son bras sur sa bouche pour la nettoyer. Devant lui, Sasuke s'est aussi étendu sur le lit, les jambes dans le vide. Le kimono maintenant grand ouvert. Sa respiration a du mal à se calmer et ses cheveux sont collés à ses temps à cause de la sueur. Il a l'air ailleurs, et Naruto l'observe.

Au fond de lui-même il se dit souvent que quelqu'un a déposé des fragments d'étoile et de lune dans le corps alangui sur ce lit, et que la nuit, jalouse, a enfoui dans ses yeux et ses cheveux une part de son abîme.

* * *

Bien bien... Je sais pas vous, mais ça m'a donné chaud d'écrire tout ça x)

Review ? Est-ce que ça vous donne envie que j'écrive une nouvelle fic ?

Bisous,

Karnage.


End file.
